Meta Knight
|Most Recent Appearence = Dream Land |Species = Unknown; likely the same as Kirby's |Roles = Boss, Ally, head of the Meta Knights}} General Information Meta Knight can't be classified as a good or bad person. In most games, he appears to be an anatagonist like all other at first, untill later, when his true intentions are revealed to be for the benefit of Dream Land. Most of the time, you will battle him no matter what his motive is, as Meta Knight doesn't tend to explain himself. Due to this, the player may think he is an antagonist. In fact, GamesRadar named him "The 12th Most Misunderstood Videogame Character" and "The 7th Unluckiest Badass in Gaming." His feelings towards Kirby have never been directly stated either. So far, he has only played a role as an antagonist in the game Revenge of Meta Knight. This is the game that catapulted him into Videogame fame, yet had earned him a bad reputation. Unmasked One of Meta Knight's most obvious features is that he always wears a mask. In most of his games, however, his mask breaks off once you defeat him. This reveals his true face, that looks very similar to Kirby's, except for that his skin is blue and his eyes are white. It is a common assumtion that he is a member of Kirby's species, though this has never been confirmed. But given the odds, this is very likely. Once his mask breaks off, he immediately vanishes into his cape and departs. Ability Meta Knight is very skilled in swordplay, and thus most of his attacks are based on it. He also uses attacks that aren't necessarily based on it, like Sword Beam, a very powerful move. He is also capable of summoning giant tornadoes, a move known as Mach Tornado. He can also fly, and in most of his playable appearances, he has part of Wing's moveset. Lastly, he is able to warp using his cape, reffered to as the Dimensional Cape. He usually uses this attack when his face is revealed or he knows he has been defeated, but in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he uses it as an attack. ''Kirby's Adventure'' He made his debut in the second installment in the series, Kirby's Adventure. In this game he will give Kirby Invincibility Candy yet he will occasionally summon his soldiers to fight against you. Once you reach Orange Ocean, he will finally fight you. Beating him gives you the penultimate piece of the Star Rod. Kirby's Avalanche Meta Knight is the second to last opponent in Kirby's Avalanche. This is the dialogue they share: Meta Knight: "None shall pass! En garde, Kirby!" Kirby: "But I have no sword!?!" Meta Knight: "Oh, you're so right... Then Avalanche it is, ha ha ha ha!!!" Kirby Super Star/Ultra ''Revenge of Meta Knight 'Revenge of Meta Knight 'is Meta Knight's most important role in the Kirby series to date. He got his own sub-game with him as the prime antagonist. Meta Knight and his army, the Meta-Knights, had planned to take over Dream Land to "end the residents' lazy lifestyle." To ensure this, he and his crew built Battleship Halberd. However, Kirby noticed this and flew in to destroy it. After being blown off-course a few times, the pink hero downs the warship before any harm could be done. Meta Knightmare Ultra This sub-game, appearing only in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, allows you to play through all the original sub-games (except for Gourmet Race ) as Meta Knight. It's like its predecessor, Meta Knightmare, but the story is slightly different. Interestingly enough, he goes through Revenge of Meta Knight and destroys the Halberd. No explanation is ever given for this. In this one, he doesn't fight himself like in the original, though. In this game, you can K.O. foes and store power and use these moves: Knight Call: '''Summon a Sword Knight or a Blade Knight as a helper or a second player. (2 pts) ''Meta-Quick'': Speed yourself up. (8 pts) ''Heal'': Fully restore your HP. (10 pts) ''Mach Tornado'': Send two tornados across the screen to damage all enemies. It is similar to crash. (30 pts) The boss of the Milky Way Wishes ''segment is not Marx. It is Galacta Knight, a warrior sealed away long ago for fear that his powers were too great. Meta Knight wishes to challenge him in order to become the greatest warrior in the galaxy, so he asks NOVA to fight him. Kirby: Squeak Squad In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Meta Knight doesn't appear until much later in the game. Kirby has just defeated Daroach and is about to open the chest containing his Strawberry Shortcake... when out of nowhere, Meta Knight steals it! He enters a secret base that needs the power of the five Star Seals to unlock. Once Kirby has them all, he enters Meta Knight's base, which turns out to be some sort of station, where the Battleship Halberd lies, sunk from the events of Revenge of Meta Knight. Meta Knight reactivates the Halberd, setting it on course for Gamble Galaxy, and then proceeds to fight Kirby. Once he is defeated, Kirby reclaims his chest, once and for all! But, why did Meta Knight, of all people, steal the Shortcake? Turns, out, the chest supposedly containing the said snack was actually the prison for Dark Nebula, Lord of the Underworld (as said in-game)! Fortunately, Kirby defeats it, and peace returns to Dream Land. Anime In the anime, he is known as a Star Warrior and strangely knows almost everything about Kirby. Meta Knight wields a legendary sword called Galaxia. There is a lot of history on this blade coming from the anime. In the English dub, Meta Knight has a Spanish accent and Spanish background music whenever he appears. Considering these facts, he is possibly a reference to Zorro. Smash Bros. He only appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl out of the three games, although he was planned to be a playable character in Super Smash Bros. and ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. ''In general, his attacks are very fast, (he isn't called '''Meta'Knight for no reason) but somewhat weak. All of his special moves allow him to recover, but will leave him in his "helpless" state if done in the air. Considering this, though, he has been considered a broken character and is sometimes banned in tournaments. '''Meta Knight's Moveset (SSBB): Kirby's Epic Yarn Meta Knight appears as a boss in[[ Kirby's Epic Yarn| Kirby's Epic Yarn]]. He was surveying Dream Land's alarming changes, when suddenly Yin-Yarn ambushed him, turning him into yarn and posessing him so that he would attack Kirby. He is fought in Space Land. Battle In the battle against Meta Knight, you attack him by throwing yarn balls at him. You get them with the sword beams he fires, and when he is in a vulnerable position, throw them at him! He doesn't use his sword Galaxia in this battle, but instead four yarn swords. Each of them have a new power. Phase 1 In his first phase, his attacks are pretty basic. He will fly around and launch sword beams, which can be rolled up to use against him. When he lands and brings down his sword, attack him. Phase 2 The only new thing is that he shoots two sword beams at once, and they hone in on you. Sometimes it is just a normal sword beam. Use the same strategy to attack. Phase 3 His new attacks are that he covers half the screen with some sort of wave, and he can down thrust. Phase 4 He can shoot three beams that hone in on you, send out two tornadoes, and cover almost the whole screen in fire. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Meta Knight uses a combination of Sword's moveset and Wing's flying. Meta Knight's Moveset: Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Meta Knight appears in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, keeping the same roles he had in Kirby Super Star and Kirby's Adventure. The other games that don't include him are the only to do so in Kirby history Quotes Category:Kirby Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters Category:Meta-Knights Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters